


Just a Kiss?

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hears about what happened when Steve was a wanted man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Established Darcy and Steve.

“Darcy SHEILD is destroyed and we are on the run.” He looked confused at her anger. 

“Yeah I heard ya. Hydra Bad. Steve good. What I also heard was that you kissed Natasha.” Darcy glared at him, hands on her hips.

“To ensure we didn’t get caught and executed.” His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

“Sure that’s a good excuse but..” She turned her back to him, throwing her hands up in disgust.

“Are we seriously fighting about a single kiss between Nat and I?” Steve felt his frustration level rise again.

“Nicknames? Does she call you Apple Pie? Dear god Steve is everything about you a lie.” 

“Darcy you know you are the only dame for me.” He moved towards her. Placing a hand under her chin and tilting her face up towards his own.

“I don’t know Steve, I just feel like I don’t know anything anymore.” She watched him with those amazing blue eyes. Eyes he so often found himself getting lost in. 

“Darcy I love you. Only you.” His words were a whispered promise. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. The laughter bubbled up and the serious face melted into fits of giggles. She watched as Steve’s face went from sincere to confused to annoyed. He gripped her shoulders and forced her upright again before pulling her close to his chest. His face tilted with a wicked smile and Darcy felt a shiver go up her spine. Yes the outside world was falling apart but in this room everything was as it should be. She was with Steve and as far as she was concerned that was all that mattered. 

“She also implied that I needed practice kissing.” His words were soft and low. Whispered into Darcy’s ear.

“I think I should be the judge of that.” She smiled brightly at him as his lips crashed down onto hers. Her arms slid around his neck and held him close. It had been a rough couple of days. Steve had gone from SHEILD’s top agent to a wanted man and back to America’s personal supersoldier. 

Darcy didn’t care about any of that. She only cared that he was back. Back with her where he belonged. 

When they parted to catch their breath she tightened her grip on him. Unwilling to let him go. The reality of everything catching up with her. “I love you too.” She had said the words before but they meant more today. Life was more precious today.

“I was so worried about you. I thought for sure they would come after you. I didn’t know who I could trust.”

“I was safe here in Stark’s ridiculously phallic building.” She rubbed the knots in his shoulders and she felt the tension melt away. “I’ll always be here.”

He leaned in a kissed her again. He wanted to tell her about Bucky and about Furry and everything else but right now this was more important. Reminding himself that she was real and that she was safe. He was going to check every inch to reassure himself that everything was as it should be. 

His lips moved down to her neck and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “By the way if you told Nat about us she wouldn’t keep trying to set you up with every blonde that crosses your path.”

“I’ll think about it but Stark knowing is already almost more than I can bare.” He didn’t want to tell her his greatest fear had been realized when he had thought about HYDRA knowing about her. Knowing she was his and that he would do anything to keep her safe. That he would give anything. He had been willing to give his life for Bucky. For years he had been the only person Steve trusted completely but then she had walked in and reminded him that he had a future, that is was okay to feel joy.

There was no going back now. No hiding again. That was why he didn’t want to share her. She was his everything and without her the ice would be a warm welcome. 

Steve pulled her closer again and didn’t say anything. One day he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. One day he would have to admit to the world that Darcy Lewis was his heart and soul. One day. Not tonight. Tonight was for staying hidden and keeping her close.


End file.
